Individual pairs of telephone circuit wires are frequently terminated in telephone company central offices, distribution cabinets and customer premise locations, for example, utilizing multi-terminal connector blocks. Once terminated, these telephone circuit wires, usually comprised of cables containing narrow gauge insulated copper conductors, are grouped and then rerouted for appropriate distribution of the calls which they carry. Single connector blocks normally accommodate anywhere from 60 to 100 pairs of densely packed terminations, wherein multiple connector blocks are frequently contained in close proximity at a single location, e.g., one wall of a telephone switching room. Efficient utilization of mounting space is thus required since space within utility locations is traditionally at a premium.
Besides the incoming circuit terminations, the connector blocks are also utilized for making cross-connections between individual circuits on the connector blocks, as well as for mounting of current and voltage limiting circuit protection used to prevent damage caused by lightning and other external forces. For the most part, the terminations and cross-connections are made only at a front facing side of any connector block, this is because the front area is the only area which is easily accessible. In addition, the circuit protection is also generally included at the front of the block, wherein grounding connections to establish a conduction path from the circuit protection to the mounting frame are required and accomplished, for example, by way of a ground bus. The many connections on the front face of a connector block make for a congested wiring arrangement. Moreover, if testing needs to be performed at the connecting block, the associated circuit protection and grounding arrangement will, at the very least, need to be removed. This action leaves the circuits under test, and most likely many of the other circuits in the general vicinity, without any surge protection while testing is underway.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mounting bracket with improved grounding capabilities, such that circuit protection may be flexibly positioned at alternate areas of the bracket in order that the circuit protection need not always be removed when a circuit is under test.